Kart Kingdom
}|| }|}} }}Kart Kingdom is a free online virtual world/MMO created by PBS Kids. It was launched as a beta game on March 24, 2015, and was the first online multiplayer world made by PBS KIDS. The game involves the player, a PBS Kids styled avatar driving a Kart, going on quests, collecting Bits, crafting Kart Parts, and talking to other players. The player can also play minigames originally from the PBS Kids website, as well as race against characters for exclusive Bits and Kart Parts. Feel free to look at other blogs to find other information about kart kingdom. The game currently has over 61,000 players and can be played on the PBS Kids website at http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/ and on the Kart Kingdom App (available for Apple, Android, and Kindle tablets). The game also has its own blog. Gameplay Movement In quests, you jump by tapping the UP key or by pressing the SPACE key. You activate gadgets and go through doors by tapping the DOWN key. You go left by tapping the LEFT key, and go right by tapping the RIGHT key. Outside the questing area, the UP ''key moves your avatar away from the front of the screen, and the ''DOWN ''key moves your avatar towards the front of the screen. To go fast, press ''SHIFT+''RIGHT/'LEFT. For more movements, press the dance button on the bottom left of the screen. The ''LEFT and '''''RIGHT keys work the same as in quests. Quests There are 4 areas: Grand Glade, Mount Snow, The Deep, and Bug Garden. There are 5 quests in each area, making a total of 20 quests to complete in the game. In quests, players explore an area to find objects/animals. Then, after you complete each quest, you may receive a reward. Gadgets Gadgets can be used to help with Quests Racing. They make getting around Kart Kingdom easier with all the High Lands and Rock and Racing. Powerups Powerups are things you can use in the Kart Kingdom Games Tent. The powerups will help you with the game, or they can unlock bonus features. You can craft these powerups by using the bits from games by playing those games. Kart Parts Kart Parts are the most popular things in Kart Kingdom. You can get them by doing Crafting or giving Gus bits at the Give And Get Truck. Then you get a kart part back. Icons Icons are buttons that are on the screen in Kart Kingdom. Some are speecebubbles, emoji icons, and different moves like jumping, hopping on the rear wheels or front wheels, and just doing the KK "jig". Landmarks Landmarks are all over Kart Kingdom. Landmarks include places like The Big Mushrooms in Bug Garden and the Pond by the Game's Tent in Grand Glade. Bits Bits can be found in Quests,Racing,and earned in games. You can use them for crafting Karts, wheels, stickers, gadgets, and Power-ups. Characters There are a few characters in Kart Kingdom. K, CC, Gus, Harley, and Drew. Characters from PBS KIDS, such as Dee, Del, and Dot, also appear in the game, as well as special characters like Abby, who comes only during the Back to School Event. Chat System Players can only chat using pre-made phrases and emotes. Sometimes new phrases are added. However, players can type freely on the blog. The moderators choose what comments will be posted, however, and nothing mean or profane will be posted. However, lots of users beg for “free chat,” and every time, K has said no. Category:Games